The objective of Core A, the Administrative Core, is to provide centralized scientific and administrative management, financial control services and clerical and materials management support to all Projects and Cores. The Administrative Core will provide necessary support for the organization and conduct of the Steering Committee Meetings, the annual meetings of the External Advisory Board, on-going administration of the overall grant and coordination with NCI and collaborating institutions.